


His Lordship

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [26]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Lord James McGraw, M/M, Roleplay, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas would very much like to care for His Lordship.





	His Lordship

“Do allow me to call you my Lord, lieutenant,” Thomas said. He was kneeling at James’ feet, removing those boots that drove him to distraction. James had spent the entire day by the docks. It was the right time for Thomas to ask for this little indulgence. 

James simply stared at him, that all too familiar and endearing look of disbelief on his face. 

“Indeed, my Lord McGraw. You have worked so very hard today. It’s my job as your valet to attend to all of your needs,” Thomas said, rubbing his face against James’ crotch. “I am to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the roleplay [prompt](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
